


Supply Closet

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Darcy are, ahem...discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmazonX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/gifts), [Notashamed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notashamed/gifts).



> For AmazonX and Notashamed, whose comments enable the hell out of me. Thanks guys!

Supply Closet

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Bruce paused in the act of reaching for the handle of the supply closet. Really, all he wanted was some rags to clean up his workstation. 

“What? Why?” He asked as he turned to face Tony, standing down the hall a ways, rubbing at his hands with a grease spattered rag. 

“Well, according to JARVIS, when I asked him where Rogers was, that particular supply closet is currently…ah…occupied.” 

“I beg your pardon?”  
As if in response to his question, the door to the closet suddenly rattled, like something had been thrown up against it. Bruce jumped away from it like it had bitten him, and Tony chuckled. 

“Oh ho, this couldn’t have been any better than if I’d planned it.” 

“What is going on here?” 

A long, drawn out, very excited, very feminine moan came from inside the closet, and Bruce stepped back even further, and kept his eyes fixed on the door. 

“JARVIS may have mentioned that he wasn’t alone in there.”

“No kidding. Who’s he in there with?” 

“Now, that he wouldn’t tell me.” 

There was another moan, this time more masculine, though Bruce would have been hard pressed to identify it as belonging to Steve, and the rattling of the door increased, rhythmically. 

“What’s going on? Why are you two standing out here in the hall?” Jane Foster stuck her head out of her lab, a frown on her face. She jumped rather comically when the door rattled again. 

“What the hell? Have we got a boggart?” 

“Impressive pop culture reference, but no. That, my dear Dr. Foster, is the poster boy for American innocence getting down and dirty with someone of the opposite sex.” 

Jane blinked at them, and turned to Bruce.

“Is he lying?” 

“I don’t think so. JARVIS?” 

“Captain Rogers is indeed currently occupying that supply closet.”

Jane coughed and spluttered. 

“With who?” 

The woman, whoever she was, moaned again, this time with some rather filthy words following, which made Tony arch an eyebrow, and Jane blink rapidly.

“That’s…that’s Darcy!” She hissed, covering her mouth with her hand a split second later. This time Bruce blinked.  
“Well…this might explain why she disappears every once in a while…” 

“Oh my god….” Jane started to giggle, a sound that Bruce was sure he’d never heard from the serious scientist. 

The noise from behind the door was getting much rowdier now, and Bruce just couldn't tear his eyes away from the door. Neither could Jane or Tony apparently, despite how red Jane’s face was turning. 

And then, it was suddenly over. The door stopped rattling, the hallway was blissfully quiet, and Bruce had the passing thought that maybe they should clear out of there before the door opened and its occupants were subjected to the embarrassment that Tony was sure to drive home for them. 

He just couldn’t make his feet move. 

So, when the door did open, and a slightly rumpled Steve Rogers exited with an equally dishevelled Darcy Lewis, they both pulled up short when they discovered they weren’t alone in the hallway. 

“Erm…” Steve was quickly turning red, and didn’t seem to be able to find anything to say. Darcy, on the other hand had no such issues.

“Hey guys. Jane, you’re actually not at your computer, I am shocked and awed.” 

“Well…you know…” Jane also seemed to be having trouble with words, and disappeared back into her lab quickly. 

“Oh, Stark, good. There’s a pool, right? On when Steve was going to lose his virginity? What’s that at?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Of course you do. You know everything, and if you know everything, I can find it.” 

He stared at her a moment, and then tapped something into a tablet that had appeared from who knows where. His eyebrows arched into his hairline.

“It’s…well, it’s a pretty tidy little sum. I’d say a person could sort out their Christmas shopping with it…or take a vacation to the Mayan Riviera…” 

“Good. Tell everyone to pay up, because if this man was a virgin when he went into the ice, then I am the second coming of Jesus Christ. Guess where we’re going on vacation Steve?” 

And then she pulled Steve down the hallway with her and disappeared from sight.


End file.
